Voltorb Line/RSE
Voltorb can only be found in New Mauville, in all three games. It is possible to guarantee the encounter by using a Repel and interacting with one of the static Voltorb on the switches. Electrode is also available as a static encounter in the Lilycove Hideout. The ever-feared bomb Pokémon, amongst the most dangerous after Selfdestruct level, due to their incredible Speed that is only surpassed by Ninjask... yet, when working in a team context, Electrode has very little to offer that other Pokémon do not, if at all. Its main asset is its own typing: mono-Electric in a region without too many Ground-types and a lot of water certainly helps it be significantly more useful than it would otherwise, and it still barely manages to be relevant: getting essentially nothing beyond Thunderbolt or Thunder, and the semi-useful support move Light Screen, Electrode is easily one of the most replaceable members of a team. The only Electric-types available in Hoenn that it is superior to are Plusle and Minun, and that is really saying something. Unless all other possible Electric-type catches are already gone, one way or another, there are very few good reasons to put an Electrode on any given team, if not for the challenge factor. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Shelly (Weather Institute): Electrode OHKOs Carvanha and 2HKOs Mightyena with Thunderbolt. * Rival (Route 119): Thunderbolt respectively OHKOs Pelipper, 1-2HKOs Slugma, and 2HKOs Lombre. Grovyle can be 3HKOed with Return, if Electrode knows the move, since its Leaf Blade is not as powerful; however, a critical Leaf Blade will subvert the matchup, inflicting well over half to Electrode in damage. Marshtomp beats Electrode, but Combusken can be 2HKOed. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Thunderbolt OHKOs all but Tropius and Altaria. Tropius is 3HKOed, but its SolarBeam 3HKOs as well, so Electrode will win regardless; Altaria must be avoided: its Earthquake can kill Electrode from full health after even just one Dragon Dance. * Rival (Lilycove City): Thunderbolt OHKOs Slugma and Pelipper, and 3HKOs Tropius and Ludicolo; it also averagely 2HKOs Combusken, but will not grant Electrode a win against Grovyle, as its Leaf Blade outdamages unless Electrode is overlevelled. Marshtomp is not suitable for Electrode to fight against. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): Electrode can 2HKO Numel with Return, if consistently overlevelled (in the mid-30s). Zubat and Mightyena are also an easy OHKO and 2HKO, respectively. It must avoid Camerupt, at any rate; even without any Ground moves, its Take Down is rather strong, achieving an average 3HKO where Electrode can 4HKO at best. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Mightyena is 2HKOed by Thunderbolt as usual, but Electrode needs to be particularly wary of its Swagger: breaking through confusion once will not save it from the later Crobat's Confuse Ray, especially if Electrode has a nature that detracts from Speed and does not manage to outspeed the bat. In most cases, however, Crobat will be outsped and 2HKOed easily. Camerupt has Earthquake, avoid it. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Golbat is easily Thunderbolted to death. Mightyena falls to two hits, as well. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Electrode cannot participate in the battle whatsoever until Claydol is gone, as its Earthquake would 2HKO and Electrode's moves are far too weak to beat it. Thunderbolt is good against Xatu, however: before any possible Calm Mind boosts, it borders the 1-2HKO range, and remains a certain 2HKO even after one boost. Thunderbolt is also a 3HKO against both Lunatone and Solrock, and can deal up to around 40% to the former. Since Lunatone's Psychic is a 3HKO close to a 2HKO, Electrode needs support to take Lunatone down as fast as possible; its Calm Mind and Hypnosis combination would otherwise prove very difficult to overcome. Solrock, by contrast, 3HKOs at best with Psychic and knows no moves that can boost its stats, so Electrode will be safe on the battlefield if Solrock is the last one standing. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): Tabitha's Camerupt does not have Ground moves, but Maxie's does. Electrode also takes relatively little damage from Tabitha's Camerupt, so it can Thunderbolt Maxie's Mightyena to 2HKO it and then also 2HKO his Crobat; it needs to switch out the moment Maxie's Camerupt comes out, however, or Earthquake will either kill or near-kill it. Alternatively, Electrode can KO Tabitha's Camerupt with repeated Returns and then Thunderbolt the Mightyena and Golbat, respectively a 2HKO and a 1-2HKO; this will, however, expose Electrode to several turns of possible Swagger usage from Maxie's Mightyena. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Mightyena can be 2HKOed and Sharpedo is OHKOed by Thunderbolt. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Thunderbolt remains a 2HKO against Mightyena and Crobat, as well as an OHKO against Sharpedo. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Thunderbolt is an OHKO against Luvdisc and Crawdaunt, 1-2HKO against Sealeo, and 3-4HKO against Kingdra. The single Pokémon only deal a fraction of Electrode's damage, but depending on how many turns are required to KO each of them, Electrode may need to be healed once or twice throughout the battle, particularly against Kingdra; putting up Light Screen beforehand simplifies the task of defeating it, as its Double Team can drag the battle along for countless turns. In a pinch, Electrode can also learn Shock Wave to bypass Kingdra's evasion boosts. Kingdra's Ice Beam is a 3-4HKO, so Light Screen will significantly cut the damage intake. Whiscash knows Earthquake, avoid it. * Wally (Victory Road): Electrode can 3-4HKO Altaria with Thunderbolt; even though it knows Dragon Dance, its only physically offensive move is Aerial Ace, which deals low enough damage to Electrode to be non-threatening even after multiple Dragon Dances. Delcatty is 2HKOed, but Roselia can only be bested by putting up Light Screen, as its Giga Drain will otherwise outdamage Thunderbolt; Return is also a 3HKO, unlike Thunderbolt's average 4-5HKO, and thus preferred if available. Magneton is 3-4HKOed, but cannot do any better, and Electrode outspeeds. Electrode should avoid Gardevoir at all costs: the damage inflicted to it is far too low, its Psychic 2HKOs, and Calm Mind will only make everything worse if Electrode stays in. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Electrode's Thunderbolt is a 2HKO against Mightyena and Absol and an OHKO against Crawdaunt. It can 3HKO Cacturne, as well, but that requires some work around Cacturne's Leech Seed. Shiftry is only 4HKOed, instead, and likely to become annoying to hit with multiple Double Teams backing it up; if possible, a swifter alternative should be used to defeat it. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Electrode can beat the lead Dusclops with two or three Thunderbolts, depending on damage variation; the second one, however, sports Earthquake and must be left to a more appropriate teammate. Sableye and the two Banette are 2HKOed easily. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Since Thunderbolt is a 2-3HKO against the Glalie and Ice Beam averagely 3HKOs Electrode, winning against Glalie is largely a game of stall and wits: Glalie knows Light Screen, and Electrode also needs Light Screen to triumph, in order to keep Glalie's damage output lower than its own at all times. The other Glalie spells murder for Electrode, sporting the deadly Explosion, and must be avoided at all costs. Thunderbolt 1-2HKOs both of the Sealeo, with varying likelihoods of OHKOing depending on their level; Walrein is always 2HKOed. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Thunderbolt can 3HKO Shelgon, Altaria and Salamence. None of them can kill a fully healthy Electrode, but healing will be necessary to take them all on. Fighting against Kingdra is a gamble: while Thunderbolt 3HKOs, its SmokeScreen and Dragon Dance paired up can make it very difficult to hit, and it 2HKOs with Body Slam starting at +2. Flygon knows Earthquake, which is near-guaranteed to kill Electrode in one go. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): Thunderbolt 2HKOs Wailord and Tentacruel, and OHKOs Gyarados. Electrode can make do against Ludicolo and Milotic with Light Screen support; by keeping the screen up at all times, it can cut Ludicolo's Surf to a 4-5HKO and Milotic's to a 4HKO. Thunderbolt 3-4HKOs Ludicolo and 3HKOs Milotic, which will suffice with some healing, as Ludicolo knows both Double Team and Leech Seed whereas Milotic has Recover. Whiscash kills Electrode with Earthquake, avoid it. * Post-Game: If Electrode is still alive, kudos. However, its usefulness against Rayquaza is limited to putting up a Light Screen and then withdrawing. }} Moves Voltorb's initial moveset is usually Tackle, Screech, SonicBoom and Spark. The only noteworthy move is Spark. SonicBoom is useful for catching, but not so much for battling. At level 27, it learns Selfdestruct, which goes against the spirit of nuzlocking but can theoretically be used in a pinch, if sacrificing Electrode is the only way out. After evolving, Electrode gets Rollout at level 34. This is not worth learning in any way and is usually a worst way of sentencing the ballmon to death than its own bomb moves. At level 41, it learns Light Screen, which is a good support move, and even when not that, acts as decent filler. Swift at level 48 is just bad, and Explosion at level 54 follows Selfdestruct: take it only if Electrode must eventually be sacrificed, should it come down to it. Lastly, at level 59, it gets Mirror Coat. The TM pool Electrode has access to is really sad. Other than Thunderbolt, which is its best upgrade to Spark short of Rain Dance and Thunder combined - which Electrode may or may not get the chance to use, because its bulk is mediocre on the physical side and only acceptable on the special one - it gets... Hidden Power. That is it. Unless Electrode is taught Thief for some reason, which it will never use anyway. Everything else is just physical moves, and Normal-type ones at that. Electrode can run Return, which is not completely terrible, but the move deals such ridiculous damage that using it on Electrode is a waste. Recommended movesets: ''Standard: Thunderbolt, Light Screen, and any two between Return / Explosion / Hidden Power (if special and with good base power)'' ''Rain Dance: Rain Dance, Thunder, Light Screen, Thunderbolt / Return / Explosion / Hidden Power (same as above)'' Recommended Teammates * Pokémon that are good against Ground-types: Having only one weakness, Electric-types are easy to complement, though not many Grass-types in Hoenn maintain their Ground resistance due to some of them being part Poison. Fortunately, even without a Grass-type Ground resist, other Water- and Flying-types can perform the same job just as well, and Hoenn is ripe with Water-types. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Sceptile, Swampert, Ludicolo, Pelipper, Bellossom, Skarmory, Flygon, Altaria, Whiscash, Claydol, Tropius * Physical tanks: Electrode's special bulk is just about okay, and becomes better with Light Screen, but its physical bulk leaves much to be desired. Good physical tanks are needed to aid Electrode against the hard-hitting physical sweepers of the game. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Swampert, Slaking, Weezing, Sandslash, Skarmory, Whiscash, Cradily, Donphan, Walrein Other Voltorb's stats Electrode's stats * What Nature do I want? Electrode works well with whatever boosts Special Attack, as it makes its essentially only viable attack more powerful. Ideally Modest, but natures such as Mild, Rash, and Quiet are also good. It has so much Speed it does not need any more. * Which Ability do I want? Static. Not much so for usefulness, but rather because it will likely activate more often than Soundproof and the latter is next to useless. Electrode does not get Thunder Wave before the Emerald postgame, either. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Before it enters just about any boss battle. Voltorb is caught at a level that is close enough to evolution, so evolving it as soon as possible should not require much effort. * How good is the Voltorb line in a Nuzlocke? Just average, despite being an Electric-type. Its movepool is absolutely barren, giving no viable alternatives to Thunderbolt whatsoever, short of Hidden Power (and that is saying something). Its typing is its main redeeming quality: there are not very many Electric-types in Hoenn, and given the abundance of Water, they are quite useful. However, in the Electric department, both Manectric and Magneton can do better than Electrode. It is not a bad Pokémon, just one that would be more recommendable to someone looking for a challenge, rather than someone looking for an easy ride. Its usefulness in Ruby is also significantly lower, due to the Team Magma members spamming Numel liners everywhere. * Weaknesses: Ground * Resistances: Electric, Flying, Steel * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Bug, Ice, Ghost, Psychic, Fighting, Dragon, Dark, Rock, Poison Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses